crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Nefarious Tropy
Dr. Nefarious Tropy is the arrogant master of time and space. He's a master of time, and time-related puns. History Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Dr. N. Tropy had a very important role in the storyline of Crash's time-travelling adventure. He created the Time Twisting Machine which, as its name suggests, is a machine that twists time. Crash Team Racing Dr. N. Tropy was a super secret hidden racing guy in Crash Team Racing. He held time records on all the courses, and if his time record holding time ghost was defeated in time trial on every time attack course, he would be unlocked. Just in time! He is a heavy racer, even though he's not that fat. Perhaps it's just the weight of time upon him? Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Dr. N. Tropy had a very minor role in the storyline of The Wrath of Cortex. He appeared at Uka Uka's stupid little "bad guy convention". Just in time, the Tropster also appeared as an obstacle in some of the Atlasphere levels, as a racer in Smokey and the Bandicoot, and as a foe in a few of the high-flying levels. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced For once, Trop-a-lope-a-ding-dong gets what he deserves. He's the main antagonist in N-Tranced for some reason. He enlisted help from a rotten egg. The final boss fight was pretty much a lengthy sidescrolling ripoff of his Warped fight. Crash Nitro Kart N. Tropy had the same exact role in this game as he did in the last racing game. He's unlocked the same way, except accessing the time trial ghost things are far more tedius. Crash Twinsanity N. Tropy was a boss in Crash Twinsanity. For some reason, he enlisted the help of a negro version of Dr. Nitrus Brio, for some reason. That boss fight sucked. Later in the game, the illogical duo appeared, asking for treasure. This also made no sense. Trivia *Nefarious in Latin means "crazy villain" *Nefarious resembles to the Time Lords from Doctor Who. *Nefarious has a well spoken British Accent. *Nefarious has blue skin and a wears a hat. *Dr. N. Tropy was repeatedly removed from videos games, only to be replaced by the Komodo Brothers. **In the earliest stages of the game's development, he was included as a boss in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. This was the first time he was replaced by the cold-blooded juggling act. The reasoning behind his exclusion is likely because he was late to the party. He was better at being on time once he perfected the Time Twisting Machine, in the next game. **Unfortunately, Mr. Tropely got lost in the space time continuum thingy during the events of Crash Bash, causing him to be replaced by those Dragon Queens again. This has been pretty much confirmed in his racing epilogue. **Tropy Man was also supposed to be a CTR boss, but Scaly Joe replaced him then, too. The Tropster wouldn't have fit in at Dragon Mines anyway. *Oddly, despite being declared to be a "master of time and space", Nefarious Tropy, M.D. seems to almost exclusively use his time-based powers, with the writers seemingly ignoring his command over the forces of space. This suggests that he is actually a sly caricature of the famous hip-hop doctor, MC Hammer, M.D., who similarly only ever showcases his command of Hammertime, almost completely ignoring his dominion over the realm of Hammerspace. *Because they have the exact same name, Dr. Nefarious Tropy is a redesigned version of Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet and Clank. Category:Characters Category:Smarty Pants Category:Hat Aficionados